


Venting to the room

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Crying, Emotions, Homeworld - Freeform, Laughter, Pink Diamond's old room, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Sadness, Warping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven gets a call from White Diamond about Spinel. He decides to try and help her through her emotions.





	Venting to the room

>"She's in there." White Diamond whispered out solemnly towards Steven, standing in front of a large set of pink doors. It seemed like only yesterday he had called this particular room of the palace home, and now he found himself once again on Homeworld. It had been four months since Spinel had threatened the Earth with her injector, and subsequently been taken in by the Diamonds.   
>While the Diamonds did their best to give Spinel the attention she needed, sometimes she would break down into bouts of depression, secluding herself away from the Diamonds in random parts of the palace. They did their best to comfort her in these times, usually able to snap her out of her darker thoughts, but this bit of depression was particularly bad. Thus they had called up Steven to help with the matter. If anyone could snap her out of her funk, it was him.   
>Cautiously, Steven opened the door to Pink's old bedroom and stepped slowly inside. Looking around brought him back, the room still had the replica of his old bedroom constructed, mostly intact but missing a few pieces from the stairs and the couch that had been built. He took a brief moment to revel in his nostalgia before he focused on why he was here.   
>Steven stepped further into the room, scanning it carefully for any signs of where Spinel was hiding. A light sobbing from the balcony caught his attention, causing him to walk towards the balcony slowly.   
>As Steven drew closer, he hesitated for a moment. "Should I say something to her from her, or get closer before talking? I don't want to scare her off." ran through the young man's mind. He thought about it before deciding he needed to announce his presence in the room in some way. "Spinel? Spinel, I'm coming out to the balcony, okay?"  
>Steven heard a light gasp of surprise, breaking the sniffling sound. Spinel's voice called out to him in a shaky tone. "St-steven? Wh-what are y-you doing here?"  
>Steven let out a sigh before he spoke. "The Diamonds called me, told me you were feeling down and they couldn't help you through it like they normally can. Please, will you tell me what's wrong? Can I come out there and talk to you?"  
>Spinel hesitated for a moment before she speaks out. "Why? Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care about me so much? Why couldn't.......why couldn't SHE care about me like you do?!"  
>"Oh boy, she's thinking of mom, isn't she?" Steven thought to himself. He considered his words carefully before he spoke out. "Spinel, mom was.....she was thoughtless sometimes. She loved and cared about so many things, she fought to preserve the things she loved, but the way she did it.....often had bad results. You deserve to be cared about, you deserved better treatment from mom."  
>Spinel let out a sniffle. "I just....I wish I could ask her myself! I wish I could shout at her, and yell at her, and tell her how I feel! Why can't I tell her how I feel?! How am I suppose to move on if I can't confront her?!"  
>"I, I don't know, but....." an idea came to Steven. "Wait, maybe you can confront her, in a way!"  
>"Wh-what do you mean? Is there.....Steven, is there a way to.....talk to her, through your gem?"  
>"No, nothing like that, but I have an idea. Will you come with me Spinel? Will you come back to Earth and see for yourself what I have in mind?"  
>Curiosity set into Spinel's mind. She wasn't sure what Steven was going to try, but she found herself wanting to try whatever it was with him. "Okay...okay, I'll come with you to Earth. I'll s-see what you have in mind."  
\-------  
>After a brief word with White Diamond, Steven had led Spinel through the Homewolrd palace and towards the warp pad, activating it and warping back to Earth, to the dome and the warp pad that connected to his bedroom. He led her through his room, down the stairs, and towards the temple door, silently thankful that none of the others were around at this time.  
>Steven stood before the door to the temple, Spinel twitching nervously behind him. He smiled as he turned around to address her. "Spinel, before we go in, there's things you need to know. We're going into a room that can create whatever I request. What the room creates will look real, but it isn't, and for that I'm sorry. But, I hope it'll......be enough to give you the closure you need."  
>Spinel's eyes widened as Steven's words sunk in. "St-steven, you mean, you're going to......"  
>"Yeah, I'm going to have the room make mom for you." Steven couldn't help but let out a light laugh. "It's funny, the room is mine, but it used to be hers. Bet she never thought her room would be used like this."  
>Spinel let out a nervous laugh of her own as thoughts ran through her head. "Is he serious? Is this really happening? What, what should I say? What will I do? Oh no, what if I end up hurting him?!"  
>Spinel clenched her jaw together as she saw Steven lift his shirt up, his gem glowing softly. "Steven.....are you....sure we sh-should do this? Is it, will you be safe? I, I don't want to h-hurt you again."  
>Steven turned back to Spinel with a smile. "It's okay if you don't wanna go in Spinel, but I really think this will help you. I'll be fine, believe in Steven!"  
>Spinel let out a sigh as she looked at Steven's smile, her worries easing up a little. His smile always made her feel a little better when she was having doubts. "Okay, let's spring to it." Spinel coiled herself into a spring for emphasis, coaxing another laugh from Steven.   
>Steven turned his attention back to the temple door, his gem lighting up with the gem at the top of the star, signifying his room, his mother's old room, was opening up for him. The doors parted and spiraled open before the pair, revealing a vast expanse of pink clouds as far as the eye could see. Spinel let out a light gasp, a mix of surprise and excitement as she saw the room.   
>Steven stepped into the room quickly, with Spinel following cautiously behind him, looking around the room cautiously. She was still feeling uneasy about the prospect of seeing Pink Diamond again, even a copy, but she was past the point of no return now. She could only hope she didn't do anything too rash when she was presented with the image of her old friend.  
>Steven cleared his throat, turned to Spinel and gave her one more smile, then turned back around and declared his desire to the room. "Room, I want you to make a copy of mom, of her in her Pink Diamond form. I want the copy to stick around no matter what is done to it, until I dismiss it personally."   
>After Steven finished speaking, the clouds in the room began to swirl around in front of the boy. Steven shouted out to Spinel as he stepped aside. "It's all yours Spinel. I'll be over here out of the way."  
>Spinel gave a nervous glance towards Steven before she turned her attention back to the clouds taking shape a short distance away. She saw the clouds gathering into a large mass, her emotions still somewhat stable, a balance between fear and amazement. As the clouds started forming a familiar silhouette, Spinel felt her emotions shift, from fear and amazement towards sadness and anger.   
>When the clouds finished forming and took on color, Spinel's emotions settled in to one mode. Before her stood the image of Pink Diamond, who opened her eyes just in time to see a large pink fist crash into her face. Due to Steven's commands, the cloud Pink Diamond flew back, landing on her head and rolling a few times before settling into a seated position.   
>The cloud Pink stuttered out in surprise and fear. "Wh-what? What was that? Where did that come from? Who, who did that come from?!"  
>The fear and surprise on the Pink Diamond replica's face turned to pure astonishment as it caught sight of Spinel, approaching her with fists enlarged and a crazed look in her eyes. Spinel shouted out in anger as she took large steps forward, her legs stretching out to let her close the distance between her and the copy of the gem who betrayed her faster. "You! You left in in that garden for six thousand years! Lied right to my face and told me it was a game! Why Pink?! Why did you do it?!"  
>Behind Spinel, Steven made a few quick leaps and sprints to keep up with her long strides. He looks on at the scene with a mix of feelings. It's satisfying to see his mother face retribution from one of the gems she's wronged, even if it was just a copy. On the other hand, he finds himself worrying about Spinel and how this will affect her mental state. He hadn't expected her to start with hitting and punching.   
>The cloud Pink's eyes widened as it whispered out. "Sp-spinel? Is that, is it you? But, how are you, why are you here?"   
>The confusion from the replica only fueled Spinel's anger as she shouted out and crashed her large fists into Pink's face once more. "Because you LEFT me to ROT you, you, you meanie!" As the copy of Pink went flying back again, Spinel wrapped her arms around the cloud copy's legs and pulled her back in, coiling her limbs around cloud Pink's body.   
>Spinel kept hitting the copy of Pink Diamond, one fist slamming after the other in rhythm as she kept venting. "Standing there day after day, year after year, waiting alone! Do you know what that was like?! Do you know how I felt?! I did what you told me, loyally and happily, only to find out the GAME was a LIE?! Why?!" Spinel's blows started to slow down as she kept talking. "Why couldn't you take me with you?! Why....why wouldn't you take me with you? Was....wasn't I your friend? I just....wanted to be your friend. I tried so, so hard to make you happy."   
>Her blows had stopped now, her arms uncoiling from around cloud Pink's legs as her fists shrank down. Spinel gave a light little laugh as her fists shrank down, her body slumping down as her legs folded up under her, Spinel sinking down to the cloud floor as she weakly started hitting the ground in the room, tears flowing from her eyes. "You....was I a bad friend? Was there more I could've done? Why.....why couldn't you just tell me? Why couldn't you take me with you? Why wasn't I good enough for you?  
>The cloud copy of Pink Diamond sat up in astonishment, tears forming in her own eyes as she looked upon Spinel, sitting there so dejected. Steven was still watching the scene, shedding his own tears at the emotions Spinel was showing. It was still hard for him to see her like this.  
>Slowly, the cloud Pink stood up, took a few steps, then crouched down next to Spinel, the little pink gem still sobbing and shaking.   
>What happened next surprised Steven and Spinel both. The copy of Pink Diamond wrapped her arms around Spinel and pulled her in close against her chest for a hug. She spoke out in a sombre tone as more tears fell from her face. "I'm sorry Spinel. I'm so so sorry. I never, I never wanted you to be alone all those years. I never thought you'd stay in that garden for that long. I didn't want you to get hurt, I, I couldn't risk you being hurt for being too goofy during colonization. I....I couldn't risk you being hurt during the fighting. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
>Spinel's eyes widened at the copy's words before she broke down and sobbed into cloud Pink's chest and wailed out. The cloud Pink gently stroked Spinel's hair. Steven watched the scene with a mix of confusion and happiness, thinking to himself. "Man, mom's room likes doing weird stuff like this way too much. I have got to ask Pearl or Garnet about this sometime."  
>Spinel's crying slowed down and soon stopped, a smile crossing her face as she whispered out. "Thank you......this is, I needed this."  
>The cloud Pink smiled as she looked down at Spinel. "I wish I could do more....take care Spinel, of yourself, of Steven.....and of the Diamonds too. Have fun and bring joy, for yourself and for others."  
>With those words, the cloud Pink set Spinel down on the ground and looked over to Steven, shooting him a smile and moving her hands into the shape of a heart over her chest. Steven smiled back and made his own heart before he spoke out. "Okay room, that's plenty. Thank you."  
>With his words, the cloud copy of Pink Diamond began to fade, whispering out "I love you both." as her form faded back into the clouds of the room.   
>Spinel made her way over to Steven after the copy of Pink Diamond vanished, wrapping her arms around the boy a few times. "Thank you Steven. I, I know that wasn't her but....I feel better, after talking to her."  
>"No problem. You wanna get out of here and do something fun?"  
>Spinel smiled as she bounced on one foot. "Let's hop to it!"  
>Steven laughed a little before he willed the way out of his mother's room to reveal itself. The door slid open and the pair left the pink clouds behind, ready to enjoy themselves on Earth for a time.


End file.
